Derrière nos sentiments
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Adrien entend une conversation entre Alya et Marinette sur le fait qu'elle l'aime. Il est surpris et cela l'obsède pendant ses missions. En tant que Chat Noir, il repense à Marinette et fini par caler son image sur Ladybug . C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarque la frappante ressemblance.


Bonjour, c'est la première fois que je publie un OS sur ce fandom et sur Adrien/Marinette. Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi. ;-)

J'ai essayé de ne pas rendre les personages OOC et j'espère que mon OS plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Derrière nos sentiments**

 **Pairing** **:** Ladybug/Chat Noir - Marinette/Adrien

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genres :** Friendship - Romance

 **Résumé :** Adrien entend une conversation entre Alya et Marinette sur le fait qu'elle l'aime. Il est surpris et cela l'obsède pendant ses missions. En tant que Chat Noir, il repense à Marinette et fini par caler son image sur Ladybug . C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarque la frappante ressemblance.

O/O/O

La sonnerie venait de retentir dans les salles de classe, faisant réagir les élèves d'un collège parisien. L'agitation était à son apogée dans l'une des classes de troisièmes. En effet, certains rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, tandis que d'autres écrivirent encore les devoirs que le professeur avait cité à haute voix dans le bruit infernal de la sonnerie et des élèves impatients.

Parmi cette foule d'élèves qui s'agrandissait peu à peu en direction de la sortie, une tête blonde s'arrêta près des toilettes, accompagnée d'un autre garçon à la peau mâte, qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, soulager sa vessie.

« Je t'attends là, Nino.

\- OK mec. J'fais vite. »

L'adolescent s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui, observant ses camarades se diriger vers les grandes portes du collège. Doucement le silence commençait à revenir et fit soupirer le blond qui savoura cet instant silencieux. Soudainement, il entendit des voix féminines, deux qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Alya et à Marinette. C'était deux filles qui était dans la même classe qu'Adrien. Celui-ci comprit que les deux demoiselles étaient derrière la porte des toilettes des filles et qu'Alya semblait essayer de convaincre son amie de faire quelque chose. Il fronça doucement ses sourcils, soudainement curieux de leur conversation. Mais de quoi elles parlaient ?

« Allez, j'en suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. Prends ton courage à deux mains et déclare-toi !

\- Non, non je ne peux pas... Il s'agit d'Adrien, je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots ! »

À cette révélation, l'adolescent écarquilla ses yeux verts, prenant conscience qu'il écoutait une conversation totalement privée et que cela le concernait ainsi soit peu. Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire que Marinette était amoureuse de lui ? Gêné par cette possibilité qu'il puisse répondre aux sentiments de la jeune fille, Adrien rougit doucement tout en glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure blonde. Inconsciemment, il s'avança vers la porte des toilettes des filles situant jusqu'à côté de lui, afin d'écouter un peu plus cette étonnante conversation.

« Aie confiance en toi, Marinette.

\- Et si... s'il se moque de moi ? Alya, j'ai la frousse !

\- Marinette... Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se moquer de toi ?

\- Euh... Non.»

Il entendit la poignée de la porte bouger et comprit que les deux adolescentes allaient sortir des toilettes. Il se remit à sa place, contre le mur et vit les deux amies sortirent des toilettes qui se stoppèrent aussitôt à sa rencontre.

« A...Adrien ? Que-... Que enfin.. tu... Bredouilla Marinette

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas encore partie ? »

Il observa Marinette d'une nouvelle façon, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Au moment où il voulut répondre à la question d'Alya, la porte des toilettes des garçons s'ouvrit sur Nino qui s'excusa auprès de lui de cette attente.

« Oh, t'inquiète, ce n'était pas long.

\- Vous êtes encore là, les filles.

\- Ouais. On... »

Alya n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que des cris surgissant de dehors firent écho jusqu'aux oreilles des quatre amis.

« Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dehors... » Constata Marinette

Adrien observa la jeune fille se diriger vers la sortie et décida de la suivre tout comme les deux autres adolescents. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire, ils virent des passants courir dans la même direction, avec des expressions apeurées sur leurs visages.

« Regardez, il est énorme ! » S'exclama Nino

Non loin d'eux, un monstre, d'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur, gluant et uniforme semblait terroriser la population parisienne.

« Paris est à nouveau en danger ! S'écria Alya, ça veut dire que Ladybug va bientôt apparaître !

\- Ouais, souffla Adrien, et je crois qu'on doit tous être à l'abri. »

\- Adrien à raison. Il faut se cacher. » Affirma Marinette

Et sans attendre, le blond parti en courant vers l'un des nombreux arbres aux alentours tandis que les trois autres adolescents se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Il fit sortir son Kwami de son sac à bandoulière.

« Plagg, j'ai besoin de toi. Transforme-moi ! »

Rapidement, Adrien se changea en Chat Noir, puis partit en direction vers le Titan visqueux qui continuait son chemin vers nulle part.

« Hé, le géant degeu' ! S'écria-t-il en sautant de toit en toit, arrête-toi là ! »

Le monstre le remarqua et tenta de l'attraper avec ses membres monocordes d'une couleur verdâtre mais Adrien esquiva facilement son geste. Il sauta sur l'un des trottoirs désormais désert de passants lorsqu'il vit une silhouette rouge dans le ciel, le faisant sourire narquoisement. Sa Lady était de retour.

Il songea subitement à Marinette et à son amour secret envers lui, le mettant un instant mal-à-l'aise. L'adolescent était encore étonné par cette conversation qu'il n'était pas censé connaître et se culpabilisa un peu d'avoir pu faire une chose pareille. Parfois, il se surprenait d'avoir une curiosité malsaine... Ses pensées furent interrompue par l'arrivée de sa partenaire.

« Chat Noir !

\- Bonjour, ma Lady !

\- Il faut vite s'occuper de ce monstre gluant !

\- Une idée, peut-être ?

\- Je crois. Suis-moi. »

Les actions s'étaient enchaînées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, ses pensées avaient été étrangement dirigées vers sa camarade de classe, et cela le perturbait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux verts sur Ladybug. Plus il songeait à Marinette et plus il trouvait que cette dernière ressemblait à sa partenaire. Et pourtant... Jamais, il n'avait pu penser à ce que cela soit le cas. Lorsque sa Lady avait capturé le papillon du monstre gluant, il avait l'espoir que Marinette et Ladybug seraient éventuellement la seule et même personne.

La couleur de ses cheveux, ses yeux étincelants, ses lèvres rosées... C'étaient les mêmes que ceux de Marinette. Et cela lui faisait soudainement peur. La fille qu'il admirait en secret, qu'il aimait depuis le début d'année, serait-ce Marinette ? Est-ce que c'était elle derrière ce masque, derrière ce costume de coccinelle ? Et comment se fait-il, qu'il se rappelait ce genre de détail envers Marinette ? Certes, cela lui arrivait d'observer les élèves de sa classe et parfois, il posait longuement son regard sur Marinette et ses pensées divaguaient la plupart du temps vers l'élue de son cœur. C'était sûrement comme cela, inconsciemment, qu'il avait pu faire le rapprochement entre sa camarade maladroite et la courageuse Ladybug.

« On a réussi Chat Noir !

\- Ouais ! Bravo ma Lady ! »

La sonnerie du Miraculous de Ladybug retentit, signe que cette dernière allait bientôt perdre son identité. Les deux héros se regardèrent silencieusement avant que la Coccinelle s'excusa auprès de Chat Noir.

« Je dois partir ! À bientôt Chat Noir !

\- Ouais, à bientôt... »

Et aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Adrien la vite disparaître au coin d'une rue, avant de lui aussi s'en aller vers une cachette afin de reprendre son apparence initiale. La journée était forte en émotion et une longue nuit de sommeil serait de bon augure pour Adrien, qui songea encore à sa découverte. Marinette était amoureuse d'elle...Et lui, il aimait Ladybug qui pourrait éventuellement être Marinette. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui, il partit rapidement dans sa chambre, fatigué par ces idées qui ne cessaient de venir dans son esprit et de cette conversation qu'il avait surpris repassant encore en boucle dans sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'il savait qu'une fille était amoureuse de lui, et cela lui faisait bizarre de songer que quelqu'un puisse vraiment l'aimer. Il y a peu, il était baigné dans la solitude et dans l'indifférence de son entourage, et faisait semblant de sourire à travers les séances photos.

L'adolescent glissa dans son grand lit, et ferma doucement ses yeux, l'emmenant dans ses rêves remplis de Coccinelles et d'une fille maladroite...

O/O/O

Dans la voiture de luxe, Adrien arriva devant le collège et sortit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il vit Nino à quelques mètres de lui, qui parlait avec Alya et Marinette. Il le rejoignit d'un pas léger, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la fille aux petites couettes.

« Hé Adrien ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, la forme. »

Il vit Marinette rougir et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en détournant son regard. Il devina que sa camarade rougissait à cause de lui. Il la trouvait étrangement mignonne et songea à Ladybug qui avec son assurance, lui donnait du courage. Parfois il se demandait comment une unique personne pouvait être autant différente à chaque situation et avec chaque individu. Dans le fond, il était aussi comme cela. Lorsqu'il était Chat Noir, il devenait une autre personne, il faisait sortir les côtés cachés de sa personnalité.

La sonnerie venait de retentir faisant réagir les quatre adolescents. Il suivit le groupe jusqu'à salle de classe et fut soudainement enlacé par les bras de Chloé qui ne voulait plus lâcher son bras. Il soupira doucement, ne voulant pas d'être collé de la sorte puis s'installa à sa place habituelle. Pendant les premières heures de cours, il avait du mal à se concentrer, et il avait tout le temps envie de se retourner vers Marinette et cela le troublait plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Quand la récréation démarra, il fut ravit de pouvoir enfin observer la jeune fille à son aise. Dans la cours, il jeta des petits regards discrets vers sa camarade et imagina dans le costume de Ladybug. Décidément, cela collait parfaitement à sa silhouette fine, à son visage... Il ne pouvait plus nier que Ladybug et Marinette pouvaient être la même personne.

« Hé mec, j'vais finir par croire que tu as des vues sur Marinette.

\- Hein ? Que... Je.. Non...enfin...

\- Adrien tu rougis !

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai... » Nia-t-il en baissant les yeux

Nino rigola fortement attirant ainsi l'intention sur eux. Timidement, Adrien demanda à son ami d'arrêter de rire faisant redoubler les éclats de ce dernier. Il dévia doucement son regard vers les deux filles et vit l'étonnement dans les yeux bleus de Marinette. Les mêmes que sa chère Lady...

« T'inquiète, ça sera notre petit secret. »

Il sentit son cœur se propulser rapidement faisant ainsi raté un léger battement. Oui, il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il aimait le côté maladresse de Marinette et le courage de Ladybug. Oui, il aimait ces deux côtés de la personnalité de cette incroyable personne qui englobait deux identités.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, oubliant un instant que son meilleur ami l'observait d'un regard gentiment moqueur et des yeux bleus scintillants d'une certaine héroïne secrète posés sur lui.

O/O/O

Une nouvelle fois, Le Papillon avait _akumatisé_ une nouvelle victime, sans aucun doute un élève de l'école. Adrien cacher derrière dans l'une des salles de classes vides, observait Ladybug combattre leur nouvel adversaire. Il songea que sa Lady avait une étonnante souplesse et que sa détermination lui faisait chavirer le cœur. Elle était si incroyable... Il avait encore dû mal à croire que c'était Marinette.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, il demanda à son Kwami de le transformer et partit aider sa partenaire. Le combat aura duré trente minutes avant que le petit papillon caché fut enfin délivré. Il aurait tant voulu parler à Ladybug, lui avouer qu'il avait des soupçons sur sa réelle identité, lui avouer ses sentiments, mais tout se bloquait au fond de sa gorge, et la sonnerie de son Miraculous l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Ah, il faut que tu partes avant que ton identité soit révélée.

\- Ça m'importe peu, murmura-t-il

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?

\- Euh... J'ai dit que tu avais raison. Bon, à plus tard, ma Lady ! » Salua-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Il se réfugia derrière un mur avec un pressentiment amer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi sa partenaire, et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il aurait préféré qu'il lui dise la vérité sur son identité afin qu'ils puissent être à nouveau en équilibre. Il avait cette sensation qu'il lui cachait des choses, que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Et pourtant, il avait simplement surpris une conversation entre deux filles sur un amour secret pour lui et de fil en aiguille, il avait trouvé sans vouloir chercher vraiment, qui se cachait sous le masque de la Coccinelle.

Encore une fois, il ne trouvait que des ressemblances entre Marinette et Ladybug lors de ce combat, il avait même la certitude que sa voix appartenait à sa camarade de classe et se trouva soudainement fou d'être aussi confiant à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'il retrouva sa classe, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et de confirmer ses doutes concernant l'identité de Ladybug. Il observait la jeune fille s'installer à sa place habituelle et croisa ses yeux bleus lui faisant détourner son regard ailleurs, les joues légèrement rosées.

« Hé, je crois que tu fais de l'effet à Marinette. »

Adrien sursauta doucement, n'ayant pas entendu son meilleur ami venir jusqu'à lui. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds dans un tic traduisant sa pudeur.

« Tu crois ? Je suis un peu perdu... »

Les deux garçons se mirent à leurs places tandis que le cours reprit rapidement. Le professeur écrivait au tableau que les élèves devaient recopier sur leurs agendas. C'était les devoirs à faire pour la semaine prochaine.

« J'en suis sûr qu'elle voudra sortir avec toi. Moi j'te dis : déclare-toi. »

Une sensation de déjà-vu lui titilla son estomac, lui faisant comprendre que cette fois ce n'était pas Alya qui conseillait son amie de se déclarer, mais Nino qui lui essayait de le convaincre de le faire. Ils avaient changé les rôles. Quelle ironie...

Mais la situation était plus compliquée. Personne n'était au courant qu'il se cachait derrière le Chat Noir, derrière l'un des héros que Paris réclamait. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse les choses avec Marinette, c'était important.

« Ouais, souffla-t-il, il faut que je lui parle.

\- Ah cool mec, tu vas le faire quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas... »

Les deux amis furent interrompus par le professeur qui leur demandaient de se taire et de suivre le cours. Il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant que la dernière sonnerie retentisse.

Lorsque la sonnerie arriva, la classe s'agita de nouveau, la plupart des élèves pressés de rentrer chez eux. Adrien se tourna vers Marinette qui semblait être ne plus être avec Alya. Cette dernière venait de partir en courant, sûrement avait-elle quelque chose d'important à faire ailleurs.

« Euh... Marinette. »

Cette dernière qui avait le regard dirigé vers son sac, releva sa tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Elle devait se demander ce qu'il la voulait...

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Enfin pas ici, mais en privé.

\- Privé ? Euh... Oui.. Oui !

\- OK. Je t'attends dans la cours. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire timide puis quitta la salle. Il avertit son ami qu'il allait parler avec Marinette et qu'il pouvait donc quitter l'école sans lui. Nino lui souhaita bonne chance et lui promit de téléphoner le soir-même pour connaître tous les détails.

Dans la cours, il attendit patiemment sa camarade, se demandant par quoi il devait commencer. Lorsqu'il commença à partir dans ses pensées, il entendit des pas. Il tourna et vit la jeune fille s'avancer jusqu'à lui, dans un pas non assuré. Mais à quel pouvait-il influencer le comportement cette fille ? Parfois, il s'en voulait de la rendre si timide et maladroite, car il s'en doutait, c'était une partie à cause de lui que Marinette réagissait bizarrement avec lui.

« Tu...Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Ouais. C'est assez important.

\- Ah ? De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en rougissant et les yeux baissés

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il ne savait pas comment dire que la conversation qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer concernait Ladybug. Il soupira doucement, espérant que tout se passerait bien.

« Il s'agit de Ladybug et de...toi, Marinette. »

Il la voyait s'étonner avant de remarquer ses mains se mettre instinctivement sur son petit sac en bandoulière. Est-ce qu'elle cachait son Miraculous à cet endroit-là ? Après tout c'était une bonne cachette, facile d'accès pour les cas d'urgences.

« Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

Dieu, qu'elle mentait si mal. Il l'entendait bredouiller des réponses, lui faisant doucement sourire. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules l'obligeant à relever son regard vers lui. Combien de fois avait-il était dans ce genre de situation avec sa Lady ? Il se rappelait de leurs premières missions ensemble et qu'il devait la rassurer de ses extraordinaires capacités. Il se souvenait d'avoir mis ses mains sur ses épaules et de la réconforter sur ses choix. Et dire, qu'il recommençait avec Marinette. La vie pouvait vous réserver des surprises surprenantes.

« Je garderai secret. Je ne dirai à personne que tu es Ladybug.

\- Mais... Comment ? Si toi tu l'as découvert peut-être que d'autres...

\- Non, l'interrompit-il, crois-moi, je pense être le seul. Ma Lady. »

Face aux derniers mots qu'il venait de prononcer, il croisa les yeux bleus étincelants de Marinette s'ouvrir en bien en grand, traduisant ainsi sa surprise. Par ces simples mots, il venait de lui avouer qu'il se cachait derrière le fameux Chat Noir.

« Tu.. Chat Noir, c'est toi ?

\- Et ouais..., Soupira-t-il en retirant ses mains sur ses épaules, difficile à croire, hein ?

\- C'est que... Je ne m'y attendais pas à ce que ça soit quelqu'un de ma classe.

\- Ouais tu m'étonnes.

\- Et comment tu as su que c'était moi ? »

Adrien rougit soudainement, ne voulant absolument pas lui avouer que tout avait commencé par une conversation privée qu'il avait entendue derrière la porte des toilettes des filles... Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise qu'il était aussi au courant pour ses sentiments. Non. Cela serait de trop.

Et puis, si lui, il aimait Ladybug, cela voulait dire aussi qu'il aimait Marinette, non ? Et cela, il avait encore du mal à accepter ce retournement de situation. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa Lady serait si proche de lui dans la vie réelle. Il n'assumerait pas de lui avouer que c'était en pensant trop à elle durant les combats qu'il avait fini par faire le rapprochement entre Ladybug et elle. Il détourna ses yeux dans un étonnant silence pensant.

« Je ne sais pas trop non plus... »

Il releva doucement son regard vers elle et la découvrit mal-à-l'aise. Il réalisa que cette révélation lui avait un peu chamboulée. Cela se comprenait, après tout, elle venait de comprendre que le garçon qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse avait toujours été proche d'elle, qu'il protégeait ses arrières lors des combats, qu'il était la personne qui faisait des jeux de mots pourris...

Et bon sang, depuis quand la trouvait-il mignonne ? Depuis quand ses sentiments envers Ladybug, s'étaient transformés envers Marinette ? Depuis quand, la détaillait-il le moindre faits et gestes ?

« Adrien, j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh... Je.. Enfin.. j'ai... »

Était-elle en train d'essayer de se déclarer ? Décidément cette fille la surprenait. Elle était si courageuse d'essayer de lui avouer son amour. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider...

« Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment... Soupira-t-elle, déçue.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? J'ai l'impression que c'est important, dis-moi.

\- Euh... Adrien, je euh... j'ai... tu... »

Il voyait ses joues rougir furieusement tandis que ses mains délicates se serrèrent l'une contre elle, tellement elle était nerveuse. Elle l'entendit soupirer doucement et devina qu'elle souhaitait changer de sujet de conversation, ou du moins une autre approche.

« Puisque tu es Chat Noir, peux-tu m'expliquer si tes … rapprochements envers moi étaient sincères ? »

Il réalisa qu'il avait soudainement oublié ce détail. C'est vrai qu'en tant que Chat Noir, il se laissait aller et n'hésitait pas à faire des choses que jamais il n'oserait en tant qu'Adrien, le simple mortel qu'il était. Il avait donc profité des petites occasions pour draguer délibérément sa partenaire et comprit à cet instant que depuis le début, il taquinait et voulait se rapprocher de Marinette. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il répondit à sa question.

« Pourquoi, ne seront-elles pas ? Je ne suis pas une personne qui s'amuse avec les sentiments d'autrui.

\- Oh. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses ça de moi. C'est juste que... J'ai... Enfin.. Tu vois.. Je...»

Ni l'un, ni l'autre comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Ayant une envie soudaine de la faire comprendre réellement qu'il l'aimait en tant Chat Noir et en tant qu'Adrien. Il déposa doucement es lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne voulait pas laisser se perdre dans les gouffres de la nervosité et de l'angoisse, sachant que la jeune fille avait des sentiments purs envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas échapper une occasion pareille, de lui avouer, que lui aussi, il était amoureux. Amoureux de Ladybug, amoureux de Marinette. Finalement Ladybug n'était qu'une petite parcelle de cette adorable fille qui essayait en vain de s'exprimer son amour depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Doucement le baiser fut moins timide et Adrien pouvait sentir ses joues se chauffer tellement il fut surpris par son audace. Jamais, il n'aurait cru faire ce genre de chose et encore moins maintenant et avec Marinette. Lentement, il glissa ses bras autour des hanches de sa camarade de classe, ayant peur qu'elle puisse disparaître. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé et que tout ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était qu'un mirage inventé par son imagination. Cela devait être le cas aussi pour Marinette car elle semblait s'accrocher à lui, presque désespérément. Manquant peu à peu de souffle, il s'éloigna et découvrit des étoiles briller dans les orbes bleus de sa partenaire. Adrien baissa sa tête vers l'oreille de Marinette, un sourire un peu taquin.

« Je crois que notre conversation est finie... » Souffla-t-il

Il la sentit se raidir puis s'écarta, avant de commencer à partir en direction vers les grandes portes du collège.

« Désolé, je dois y aller. Nathalie doit m'attendre...

\- Euh.. Oui. À demain.

\- A demain, ma Lady. »

Et dans un sourire, Adrien devina à nouveau le visage rouge de timidité de Marinette, et songea que finalement cette conversation était plutôt bien réussie... Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, retrouver Marinette sur le terrain, sous le masque de Ladybug.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini j'espère vous retrouver dans un de mes prochains écrits ! Bonne continuation à tous ! :-)


End file.
